


[PODFIC] The Pureblood Pretense

by sakizar



Series: The Rigel Black Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, No Horcruxes, Or Even the Girl-Who-Lived, Rule 63, Secret Identity, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakizar/pseuds/sakizar
Summary: Author's Summary:Harriett Potter dreams of going to Hogwarts, but in an AU where the school only accepts purebloods, the only way to reach her goal is to switch places with her pureblood cousin—the only problem? Her cousin is a boy. Alanna the Lioness take on HP.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rigel Black Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Best fics I've read ever, Podfic Found!, Podfics worth coming back to, Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation





	[PODFIC] The Pureblood Pretense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pureblood Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39096) by murkybluematter. 



> This my first ever podfic, so my apologies for all the meh. And a great thank you to murkybluematter for sharing Rigel/Harry's adventures with us and for permission to record this podfic. 
> 
> Someone else has a full cast production in progress that can be found at https://soundcloud.com/user-520269398

Download as a zip file from Mediafire: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2i2a6cifwqofhgo/The+Pureblood+Pretense+by+murkybluematter.zip/file)

Listen on CastBox: [Here](castbox.fm/va/3342565)


End file.
